It is generally agreed that the development of intelligence tests personality tests and other psychological instruments have been developed primarily by white psychologists on white populations with one or two rare exceptions. No measurements of assessments have been developed exclusively by Black psychologists on black populations. It is unfair to assume that Black and white people are so similar in cultural background that they can be measured by some common instruments, and yet use these same instruments to study their differences. The aims of this research are therefore as follows: 1. The continuation of the development of three cultural specific tests in the area of intelligence and personality; 2. Assessing the way in which intelligence and personality inter-relate in Black culture as survival mechanisms; 3. To formulate, develop and test a conceptual model of stages of Black awareness and Black ideological processes. More specifically, the present research will continue to develop the Black Intelligence of Cultural Homogeneity (BITCH) as previously funded by Grant #21557, develop another instrument, Themes Concerning Blacks (TCB) and a forty-item sentence completion test entitled Williams Awareness Sentence Completion Test (WASC). The TCB purports to measure academic motivation, creativity social and athletic motivation in Blacks; the WASC purports to measure stages of Black consciousness development as they are related to Black identity.